


Wisdom Teeth Removal

by catmig



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmig/pseuds/catmig
Summary: tumblr prompt: OT3+Adena. Kat has to get her wisdom teeth taken out so Jane and Sutton go with her. And when she gets home Adena is there. And then just some funny fluff with High Kat and the three girls!





	Wisdom Teeth Removal

“And I told that panda that it wasn’t his business what froyo I ordered…you know?” Kat slurred as Jane and Sutton were pulling her out of the cab. 

“For sure babe, I’m sure you and that panda talked about a lout of things,” Jane put her arm around Kat’s waist to steady her as Sutton finished paying for the cab. 

“You know I did,” Kat said as she put her head down against Jane’s shoulder, barely keeping her eyes open. 

“How did we not think to film that cab ride?” Sutton asked as she made her way over to the pair to help Jane get Kat up to her apartment. “I mean we could have been Youtube sensations with the next David goes to the Dentist!”

“What dentist?” Kat slurred, lazily lifting her head up. “I didn’t play with no dentist. That dude was a unicorn.”

“Don’t worry about it munchkin, go back to your froyo,” Sutton said as she playfully patted Kat’s head and they made their way into Kat’s apartment complex. 

“Was I this bad when I got my wisdom teeth out?” Jane asked, walking slowly, holding Kat up.

“You talked a lot about Kamala Harris,” Sutton explained as they loaded into the elevator, Jane propping Kat up against the wall.

“That sounds about right,” Jane nodded, and pulled out her phone to take pictures of Kat zoning out and talking to herself in the corner. 

“Who you talking to buddy?” Sutton asked.

“What?” Kat asked, looking like she just woke up and her tongue slightly hanging from her mouth. 

Before Sutton could respond the elevator dinged and they were leaving to get to Kat’s apartment. As they were at Kat’s door trying to find the right key, Kat started to knock on her own door.

“Helllllooooo,” Kat called. “Open sesame!” And just as she said sesame, Kat’s door flung open revealing Adena on the other side. “Baby!!!” Kat immediately fell into Adena’s open arms, who got knocked over a little bit by the force of the hug.

“Hi there,” Adena said warmly, hugging her girlfriend back and then pulling away but keeping her hand on Kat’s back, rubbing gentle circles on Kat’s back. “How did it go today?”

“I made friends with a panda who gave me froyo,” Kat stated matter of factly.

“She’s not wrong,” Sutton chimed in. “We drove past Times Square and there was a guy dressed up as a panda who was giving out free froyo.

“Oh? Well that sounds fun,” Adena said as she looked at Kat who was nuzzling into her shoulder now. “Do you want to lay down? I’ll get you some soup?”

“Mmm. soupy soup. That sounds delicious,” Kat mumbled into Adena’s shoulder. Jane then grabbed Kat and ushered her to the couch. 

While Adena was heating up some soup, the other three were on the couch. “You guys are so pretty…”Kat sighed as she started to play with both of their hair. Or at least she thought she was, she was actually pulling it.

“Ow…okay, stop.” Jane yelped and batted Kat’s hand away from her. “What have you reverted to a toddler?”

“Babies are so cute with their chubby little legs, and tiny little clothes, and like their huge little cheeks, and they can’t talk just go bah bah bah” Kat said and started poking Sutton’s cheeks. “I’m going to have such cute babies.”

Jane and Sutton immediately looked at each other, laughing, and at the same time went, “Oh really?”

“Tell us more, Kat. Whose babies are you having?” Sutton asked as she leaned forward.

“What is going on out here?” Adena came in the room with a tray of soup for Kat

Kat immediately put her finger to her lips and loudly went, “Shhhh…don’t say anything about the babies.”

Adena narrowed her eyes at the trio, but laughed it off when Kat said, “Am I whispering?”

Jane and Sutton got up off the couch to get drinks from the kitchen and Adena sat down next to Kat who immediately wrapped her arms around Adena to cuddle her. “Would you like your soup?”

“Nope,” Kat then went to go kiss Adena on the neck and held her tighter. “I want you.”

Before Kat could get more handsy Sutton and Jane came back into the room and jumped on the couch. Adena then reached over to hand Kat her soup who proceeded to blow into it and talk to the vegetables. “Hello Mr. Carrot. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming.”

“I really hope whatever they gave her never wears off,” Sutton stated.

“She is quite entertaining,” Adena laughed, rubbing circles on Kat’s back again. Kat lazily looked up at them.

“You guys are the best pandas in the world. But I like you the best,” Kat then poked Adena’s nose.

“Oh why thank you,” Adena smiled.

“Because sometimes you lick my–”

“Oh hey! Ear muffs! We don’t need those specifics!” Jane yelled covering Kat’s mouth.

“Speak for yourself, Tiny Jane. I am all about this. Kat normally doesn’t give us anything,” Sutton said, grabbing Kat’s soup bowl and putting it back on the table. 

“I am very glad she has some restraint normally,” Adena stated, looking at Kat who was now passed out on the couch. 

“So we are totally posting all of these pictures and videos we got of Kat today, right?” Jane asked, handing her phone to Adena and Sutton.

“Definitely,” Sutton and Adena said at the same time. 

Kat rolled over and mumbled unintelligibly and the rest of the women went back to laughing at pictures of Kat and discussing how she was earlier hallucinating a unicorn after the procedure.


End file.
